Aaron and Team Galactic!
by smithyrob659
Summary: When a normal boys town is disrupted, its up to him to fix the damage


After Team Galactic failed in trying to harness the might of Giritina, they clung to any chance of a comeback. After the group was disbanded, most of the people involved spread out around Sinnoh and tried to start a normal life. But, most of the higher ranks, some scientists and a few loyal grunts stuck around. A small Base of Operations was set up in the small town of Soleceon in the hope that Team Galactic could study and control the Unknown at The Soleceon Ruins. For a short while some of the leaders thought they should change their ways. Instead of forcing Pokemon to work for them they could possibly train them and make friends with them, instead of trying to rule the Reverse World they could simply make a name for themselves as a friendly group just wanting to train Pokemon. But they soon knew it wouldn't work, after the name they made for themselves, even if they changed their title there was no going back. During an expedition of the ruins, one of the scientists had an idea; he was inspired by a shape of one of the Unknown. He thought that they genetically modify Pokemon before they hatched, so they had weapons on their bodies. Not just weapons that could make them use moves they never would be able to, but, very powerful, man-made death machines.

Aaron, a boy of 15 woke up to the light of sunshine leaking through a small gap in his curtains. He looked around his small room, a large poster of Crasher Wake standing next to his dependable Floatzel hung on his wall. Aaron heard the panting of his trusty Buizel running up the stairs to his bedroom. His companion burst into the bedroom and signalled him to "Follow Me". Aaron excitedly flung on his clothes and bolted downstairs. When he entered the kitchen a large plate lay on the table. On it was a massive sandwich crammed full of bacon, his favourite. Just when he ran towards the meal, a small furry paw swooped in and grabbed it, Luxio. He always took Aaron favourite, but after a snarl from Buizel, Luxio put the sandwich back on the table, them James came slumbering down the stairs still mostly asleep, Luxio ran up to him for a stroke, Aaron hated Luxio sometimes, very two-faced even though he just a Pokemon. Mum turned around from frying more bacon with a smile on face as usual. She put 2 bowls of Pokekip on the ground. Luxio tried to block Buizel from getting his share but after James said "Be fair" unenthusiastically Luxio opened a path for Buizel.

A while later after Aaron had his fill he ran out the door with Buizel right by his side. As he was walking to the Day-Care center he saw a small of men in strange uniforms heading for the ruins. "Probably just some tourist company" he thought. When he arrived at the Day-Care center, he pushed the door open and went straight to the reception desk where Grandma stood. "Good morning Grandma" he said politely. "Mornin' honey, wonderin' how Gible s'doin?" She replied. "Wouldn't mind finding out no" Aaron said. " Well, lessee, he is now level 18 and has found somethin' lyin' on the ground, whatsit'?" She pondered. "A gold nugget!, 'ere 'ave it!" Grandma passed the nugget over the desk to Aaron. "Take it to the Pokemar' and sell it, keep the money for yoursel!". Aaron took hold of the Golden lump, he was amazed with his luck! "I'll be taking that thank you very much!" said a mystery voice that stole the gold. Aaron turned around to see a tall skinny man with strange-shaped purple hair. "Hey give it back!" Aaron demanded. "If you want it back, you'll have to fight me for it!, Go! Glameow!" He threw a Greatball on the ground and out came the Glameow. "Go Buizel!" shouted Aaron, Buizel pounced in front of him. "Glameow, Scratch now!" The cat-Pokemon leaped for Buizel "Buizel, Get out the way and use Water Gun!". Buizel avoided the attack and launched water at Glameow from its mouth. The foe was propelled against the wall by the water and got knocked out. "No!, Zubat!, finish him off!". "Buizel!, us tackle!" The Pokemon launched himself at and jumped into the flying-type. It was startled for while then was ordered to use confuse ray. "Buizel, tackle again!" commanded Aaron. Buizel built up momentum as he charge at the bat, due to hi confusion Buizel slammed into a wall and knocked itself out! "Oh no!" exclaimed Aaron. "Gible, it's your time to shine!" The small Pokemon leaped over Aaron and slammed into the Zubat. "Zubat, no!" The Zubat fell to the ground, unconscious. "Gible, I didn't tell you to do that" Gible held his head in shame. The strange man handed over the Golden Nugget. "Fine!, you won fair and square. He stomped out the room like a small moody child, Aaron laughed at how pathetic he was. "Hon, yi know, take Gible with yi fir a while, get to know'im then 'e might lis'n to yi". Aaron pondered on the suggestion for a while and came to a conclusion. "Ok, Grandma, you're always right, c'mon Gible". Gible looked to Grandma, who nodded her head, then Gible trotted of with Aaron. As Aaron left the building, Grandma said to herself. "I am always right, ain't a".

"What's the status of our first test?" commanded a tall, stocky man in a large swivel chair. "So far all vitals are fine, and the Pokemon has started to form a metallic compound on its back!, so far the creature growing a weapon!" called a scientist excitedly. "Good" said the commander with a smirk on his face.

Aaron went into the Pokecenter with Buizel is his arms. "Oh dear" said Nurse Joy. "We'll get him sorted out very soon!, what happened to him anyway?" asked the nurse. "Some guy with a weird haircut stole my golden nugget, he said he would battle me for it" replied Aaron. "Someone earlier said they were sure they saw Team Galactic" gossiped Joy. "Anyway Buizel is as fit as a fiddle again!" "Thanks!" exclaimed Aaron. When Aaron trotted into the Pokemart with his two Pokemon at his sides he saw a short man in the same uniform as the slender guy. "Hand over all the Exiller NOW!" He shouted "HEY!, stay away from her!, Buizel, swift, GO!" Aaron exclaimed. Buizel flew into the Grunt with immense force. "Hoooahhh!" the grunt was lying on the ground holding his stomach. "You little BRAT!" "Gible, headbutt, now!" instructed Aaron. Gible lowered his head and charged into the robber. "Ahh!" he screamed. The whail of sirens screamed outside, Officer Jenny burst threw the door. "You're under arrest!". As she left with the Grunt in cuffs she handed 500 Pokedollars over to Aaron as a reward for helping out. After all the commotion, he handed over the Golden Nugget to the girl at the desk, she looked about Aarons age. "Thanks for helping out there earlier, I've only been working here for a week or so." She said. "No, problem" Aaron said. The girl took the Gold and put in a safe and then handed Aaron 5,000 Pokedollars! "Hi, I'm Alex" said the girl behind the desk. "Nice Pokemon you have there" "I've had Buizel for a long time and Gible only a while, oh, and I'm Aaron"


End file.
